This Boy, That Girl
by sonowiamwriting
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are enjoying a dinner at Breadsticks when an old flame of Blaine's comes to try and get Blaine back, which in turn makes Blaine realize that he might have driven his one love, Kurt, away. K plus for kissing and so on but nothing extreme


**I do not own any characters that were created in the show Glee. Enjoy!**

"Blayeee-nuh!" Sylvia shrieked, her wild platinum blond hair whipping behind her like some sort of white flag as she sprinted across the wood floor of Breadsticks, making me wish I could fly my white flag and cry for a retreat.

Now this created an awkward moment for me. Kurt and I had been discussing Disney and attempting to recreate the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene to my utter delight when my ex-girlfriend bursts in. It is an extremely rare event that I get as mad as I did when I first saw her.

Sylvia manages to slither her blond head in between the tiny space Kurt and I had left between our thighs and kisses me. I am not kidding. Me. Blaine Anderson. The boy who was, as of ten seconds prior, about to make out with my _boyfriend._

The kiss feels all wrong. Her mouth tastes like watermelon gum and her lip-gloss is too sticky on my mouth. The worst bit, though, is that from over her ear, I can see Kurt. My perfect boyfriend, a look of horror etched upon his face. He manages to still look unbelievably hot and it makes me want to tear Sylvia off of my mouth, wipe the Mac lip-gloss off of it, and pounce on Kurt as fast as humanly possible.

Sylvia keeps the kiss going for quite sometime, and the combination of her urging the back of my head to her lips with her hand and me being infatuated by Kurt's looks distracts me from stopping. I think she thinks I'm enjoying it because she tries to poke her tongue into the kiss when I realize what is happening.

"Oh-okay," I nervously laugh and push her lightly into the seat.

Sylvia sighs, smiling and looking very, very pleased with herself. She pats down her mane and smoothes the fabric of her over-embellished, magenta dress.

"Well, I'll just leave you guys to it, then," Kurt says softly, his face pale and his normally bright hazel eyes looking hurt. His eyes are stunning and normally give my stomach a fluttery, light feeling, but now it sunk, twisted, and felt heavier than ever.

"Kurt, don't-"

"Blaine, hon, let im' go. If he wants to, he wants to, right?" Sylvia purred, making circles with her pointer finger on my Dalton blazer. Was I actually attracted to her at one point?

"Baby, please," I pleaded to Kurt.

"Just…just…call me later okay?" and with that, he was gone, the bell over the door tingling in a sing-song way, almost taunting me and reminding me that I might have just let the love of my life go out the door.

I turn to Sylvia and glare at her but she doesn't seem to get my message for she starts kissing my neck. As her lips make her way up to my jaw she stops and smiles.

"I've missed you, Blaine-bear," she whispers and resumes, moving up to my ear.

"Sylvia. Stop," I warn, looking straight ahead.

"Oh I'm _so _scared," she says in faux-horror, stopping her kisses to slide closer in the booth towards me until she has her legs strewn horizontally across mine.

"Sylvia, I mean it. Didn't you see me with my boyfriend? You have no right to just barge in and-"

"You don't want that, Blaine. I know you don't," she says perkily, now beginning to wrap her arms around my neck.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I want to tell her that I'd changed a lot since I'd left her and the rest of that goddamn school behind. I want to tell her to get off. I want to tell her to sit with her bum on the seat and not on my lap. But I don't.

"Sylvia, I mean it. I have a boyfriend who I like a lot and I don't want to hurt him by being with you!"

"Oh there's no shame in curiosity, right?"

"And ignorance is bliss," I hiss.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She abruptly leans back and furrows her brow.

I clench my jaw, "It means that I am perfectly happy not finding out what it's like to be with you again."

I reach under her knees and around her waist, and try to hoist her up, but she forces herself back down.

"Touchy-touchy, Mr. Anderson!" she yelps, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Shut up, Sylvia, I was getting you off of me and you know it," I scold, my arms folded across my rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Oh you are such a baby," she swats the air, as if this was just a friendly little joke, "but I know you miss me. I know once you're in college and with a couple of girls instead of all boys all day, you won't be so silly. And then you'll thank me."

"You don't know that," My tone raises a little.

"Well, we could experiment now and see!" She merrily brings my hands to her waist and I draw back quickly.

I muster up all my strength, return my hands to under her knees and around the small of her back, and lift up and over to my left.

"Oho not only is he super attractive but he's strong too," I hate it when she says "super" more than anything. She tugs at my blazer, trying to get it off when the waiter arrives at the perfect time.

"Hi there, my name is Robbie. Would you lovebirds like anything to drink?" the waiter asks.

"We're _not _love-" I try to explain to Robbie or whatever his name is.

Sylvia laughs and cuts me off, "We'll have two apple martinis"

"You guys look a little young..."

"Oh Robbie don't be ridiculous! Of course we're of age!" Sylvia winks and innocently widens her brown eyes.

Robbie shrugs and goes off to fetch our drinks. He returns with two glasses filled with a radioactive-looking green liquid. Mine sloshes around in the glass as he sets it down and I look at it with disgust.

"I'm not drinking." I tell her, raging on the inside.

"Why? Not interested in recreating our freshman adventures, Blaine?" she plucks the cherry from the bottom of the glass and eats it in what I guess she thinks is a sexy way.

"I'M GAY FOR GOODNESS SAKE! GAY GAY GAY GAY G-A-Y!" I snap at her.

I lower my tone, "And therefore I have no desire to make-out or get drunk with you or do anything remotely seductive for you because I am not only gay and not only done with you but I have a boyfriend," I pause thinking of Kurt, "A boyfriend that I love more than I ever will love you and a boyfriend that I need to go talk to," I begin to get up and leave.

Before I can even get out of the booth, she sets down the cherry and tells me to wait a second.

"Blaine I am sorry. You- you broke my heart. And as cheesy and Disney Channel Movie this is, I still love you and I don't think I'll ever get over you. And that is precisely why I came: to tell you that… well, that I love you," she sniffs looking down at her magenta lap and fiddling with the star-shaped ring on her finger.

And I'm back to that awkward position. I feel bad for her all the sudden and just as I'm about to stand up, I sit back down, pay the check, and kiss her on the temple because I love her a little bit too. Not in the let's-get-married-and-have-ten-babies-right-now kind of way but in a friendly way. This time, the kiss I give her feels right and sweet rather than forced and stiff.

"Bye Sylvia," I say while she's beaming up at me and finally leave. Now step two.

Kurt's house looks dark as I pull up in my car, but as I jog up to the front door, I can hear Madonna blasting and smile to myself. That's my baby. That's my Kurt.

I open the door without hesitation to find Kurt leafing through an old Vogue with his iPod dock at the base of the chair he's elegantly lounging in, looking poised as ever. He's still wearing the wine colored sweater that he wore at dinner. He looks so good in that sweater. Really, really good.

"Can I help you, Blaine?" Kurt says sounding a bit annoyed as he snaps me out of my daze.

I heave in a breath and swiftly go over to the chair and lift Kurt to his feet, letting the magazine flutter to the ground.

"Blaine what are you-"

Feeling like Sylvia, I cut him off before pouring out my feelings, "Kurt I really love you okay? No girl from my past is ever going to change that and as she was kissing me you know who I was looking at? You. Because deep down I knew that you were the only one I'd ever want to do that with because you are the only one I ever want to be with. And if you want me to prove this I just left the it-girl at my old school, the hottest, most coveted girl there was to date back there. She wanted me back and you know what? I turned her down for you. Just for you and the whole time the only thing on my mind was you and how I'd rather be spending that time with you and your laugh and hair and arms and the whole deal. I only ever wanted you, Kurt and I am saying this all in one breath because I am trying my hardest to not waste your time because I know I don't deserve you and will never risk losing you again."

And then he just grabbed my head and kissed me. It was so much better than before. There was no stickiness or bad flavor it was just the two of us boys with our lips locked and a Vogue magazine at our feet with Madonna playing and just basking in the glorious gayness of the moment. God, I love this boy.

**-END-**


End file.
